Secundaria de Erizos
by Cinnamonangelx3
Summary: Una secundaria tiene salones de musica, ciencia y otras cosas. En la secundaria "Esmerald High Studio" Asisten nuestros compañeros Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy y mas. Una serie infantil - juvenil para todos con drama y humor. ¡Lee esta serie que esta re buena!
1. Primer dia de clases

Hola, quise hacer una mini serie de secundaria sobre Sonic, que la tengo planeada para 2014. Aqui va:

Mobius, un lugar tranquilo con muchos paisajes, tenia una escuela llamada "Esmerald High Studio" donde todos nuestros amigos están. La escuela era un lugar como uno de los Estados Unidos pero mejor. Existian muchos estudiantes. En un salón, estaba un erizo de color azul quien su nombre era Sonic the Hedgehog.

- Hoy es el primer dia de clases... ¡Como odio la escuela! - Dijo Sonic

- Hey, no te molestes, ¡La escuela puede ser divertida! Ademas, nos podemos recontar con nuestros amigos y conocer nuevos amigos. - Dijo un zorro usando gafas, quien tenia dos colas.

- Gracias Tails... Pero no se si me va a ir bien. - Dijo Sonic.

- Despues viene la clase de musica. ¡Creo que la musica es muy buena! -

Depues, vino el profesor, era un castor adulto, que se llama Wilfredo. Todos cuando vino el profesor se callaron.

- Hola chicos, ¿Como des va? - Dijo Wilfredo saludando a los chicos

- Bien, muy bien señor Wilfredo. - Dijeron todos.

- Bueno, tengo nuevas noticias, ¡Hoy viene una nueva estudiante a la escuela! - Dijo Wilfredo

- Mmmh... ¿Quien sera? - Penso Sonic

En la puerta, pasa una chica con cabello de color rosa, un cintillo rojo y ropa de la secundaria (por que es la secundaria xD)

- Querida, ¿Te podrias prensetar? - Pregunto Wilfredo a la chica nueva

- Claro, Estem... Hola... Mi nombre es Amy... Jeje... - Dijo Amy con un tono timido.

- ¡Hola Amy! - Dijeron todos

Amy era muy timida, pero era amiga de Wilfredo. Por aquella razon, Wilfredo es muy amable con Amy.

- Amy, ¿Te podrias sentar? - Pregunto Wilfredo

- Claro señor. - Dijo Amy

- Woow... Es muy bonita... - Penso Sonic sonrojandoce.

A terminar la clase, era la hora del tiempo libre (Osea, donde todos van a comer) Sonic pedia un balteada, se veia dedicioso pero despues se tropieza con Amy y de cae la balteada en la ropa de Amy.

- ¡OH! ¡Perdoname! Yo... No lo hice... - Dijo Sonic impresionado mirando en donde se callo la balteada

- Hay... Y estaba nuevo... - Penso Amy mirando hacia abajo

Cuando devataron la cara para ver sus caras, se sonrojaron un poco, ya que se habian enamorado un poco.

- Emmm... Perdon, se me callo la balteada... Jejejejeje... - Dijo Sonic con un tono poco nervioso.

- Tranquilo, no fue tanto... - Dijo Amy dandole una sonrisa de timidez

- Jeje... - Dijo Sonic

Sonic y Amy se acacharon para recoger el baso de la balteada, pero al tomarlo, se tomaron las manos. De nuevo se miraron y se sonrojaron. Sonic fue quien recogio la baltiada, y Amy se fue caminado sonrojada sin decir nada. Sonic tambien se sonrojo. Despues viene Tails y de dice

- ¿Te gusta la chica nueva, no? - Dijo Tails con cara de un meme (xD)

- ¿Que? ¡NO! No me gusta... - Dijo Sonic con tono nervioso

- Si te gusta. -

- No -

- ¡SI! -

- ¡NO! -

- ¡NO! -

- ¡SI! Upps... -

- ¡Ya lo dijstes! - Dijo Tails sacandole la lengua.

- Hay... Este zorro... - Penso Sonic con furia.

Sono el timbre, ya era hora de ir a la sala de musica, ciencia, tecnologia, historia ect. Sonic se fue al salon de musica. Alli estaba Silver.

- ¡Hola! ¿Que tal Silver? - Pregunto Sonic

- Jaja, bien, por cierto... ¿Conosistes a mi hermana, Amy? Eh oido que alguien de hecho balteada accidentalmente... ¡Seguramente, ese chico esta enamorado! -

- ¡¿Tu hermana?! -

- ¡¿FUISTES TU?! -

- ¡SI Y CALLATE! No quiero que nadie se entere... - Dijo Sonic con una cara de nerviosidad

- Ella esta en este salon... - Susurro Silver

- ¡¿Q - QUE?! -

- ¡Si! A Amy siempre de a gustado la musica desde chiquita. ¡Ama la musica! Sabe cantar y contar el piano. - Dijo Silver

Despues, alguien entra, era Amy. Amy se sienta junto a Blaze, quien conocio en el tiempo libre.

- Muy... Interesante... - Penso Sonic

Aqui llega. ¡Estubo cool! Jaja, Esta es una serie cada dia puedo publicar una nueva (Ok, cuando yo tenga tiempo) Bueno esperen el nuevo cap.


	2. El Aviso

Aqui el otro capitulo:

Al dia siguiente en el salon del señor Wilfredo, Amy prestaba atencion a la clase a igual que Sonic, despues Sonic empeso a hablar con Amy.

- Oye... ¿Y a ti te gusta la musica? - Pregunto Sonic

- Mmmh... Si... - Dijo Amy

- ¿En serio? ¡A mi igual! - Dijo Sonic con su tipica risa

Sally, una ardilla a verlos sintio celos, los miraba con furia. Despues en la hora de tiempo libre, afuera Amy estaba sentada en un banco con su almueso, pero de reprente llega la molesta ardilla

- Hola, deberias ser la chica nueva... ¿Quien eres y como te llamas pequeña? - Dijo Sally

- Mmmh... Me llamo Amy... - Dijo Amy

- Sally Alicia Arcon, para ser sincera, seguramente no tiene talento. Jaja... - Dijo Sally intentando arragar el aluerzo que tenia.

De reprente, alguien de toma el brazo a Sally detendiendo lo que la ardilla iba a hacer.

- ¿Y si mejor la dejas en paz? - Dijo Sonic

- ¿Tratamas de arcusarme o que? - Pregunto Sally.

- No te estoy haciendo nada. Solo dejada en paz. -

- Si es lo que quieres. - Dijo Sally y se va.

- Oye, ¿Te sientes bien? - Pregunto Sonic a Amy.

- Si... Gracias por deferderme. Fue muy lindo de tu parte. - Dijo Amy dandole una sonrisa

- Jaja... Si estem... Todos me dicen el "heroe" cuando defiendo a las personas jeje... - Dijo Sonic sonrojado y un poco nervioso.

Despues de ese tiempo, empieza la clase de musica.

- Bueno amigos... Tengo una noticia muy emocionante. ¡El viernes habra treatro de musica! Pueden hacer lo que sea en ese dia, canto, piano, guitarra, bateria, ect. - Dijo Vainillla

- ¡Genial! ¡Dare oportunidad a mi canto! - Penso Amy

- Que bien que hayan anunciado eso, Amy. - Dijo Blaze (la amiga de Amy)

- Seguro que sera un gran dia. - Dijo Amy.

Pues... Sally espiaba por alli afuera del salon y habia escuchado todo.

- Bien pesando profesora... Ahora me vengare de esa eriza... - Dijo Sally con tono diavolico.

- Vamos a empesar la clase chicos. - Dijo Vainilla

- ¡Es genial que hayan anunciado eso! Jaja... - Dijo Sonic

- Tienes razon Sonic ¡No espero a tocar mi guitarra en todo publico! - Dijo Silver

- Jaja -

En el salon de historia, alli estudiaba Tails con Cosmo (No juzgan, a mi me gusta el Tailsmo pero esta serie va ser Tailream)

- Me han avisado que en el treatro del liceo, cantaran o tocaran los estudiantes de musica - Dijo Cosmo

Para que sepan: (que algunos no saben) Un liceo es como la secundaria.

- Espero que Sonic este alli - Dijo Tails

- Yo igual, Sonic es un buen chico, tal vez se enamore algun dia. - Dijo Cosmo

- El como... Tiene novia - Susurro Tails

- ¡¿WTF?! - Dijo Cosmo con cara de "WTF"

- Mentira, el se enamoro de la chica nueva. - Dijo Tails

- Aaah... Pues creo de quien se enamoro seria una chica muy buena con su gran talento. Y espero que no sea Sally... - Dijo Cosmo

- Cierto. Sally siempre es muy estricta, molesta y todo eso. - Dijo Tails

Bien, Aqui termina el capitulo! :D no se pierdan el 3... Jaja


	3. Canciones para el viernes

Bueno el otro capitulo que todos esperaban xD

Al dia siguiente, era un lindo juerves, el sol brillaba, los pajaros catanban y como sea, vamos a nuestra escena. Antes de ir al salon del aquel maestro Wilfredo, Sonic charlaba con Knuckles.

- Aja, aja, ya entiendo... - Dijo Knuckles

- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que solamente es un mito esa historia que te conte ¿Te ibas asustar? - Dijo Sonic

- AMIGO NO JUEGES YO NUNCA DE TENGO MIEDO A ESA ESTUPIDEZ! - Dijo Knuckles

- Hay aja... -

- Oye Sonic... Me dieron permiso para tener una pagina web para nuestra secu. - Dijo Knuckles pensantivo

- ¡Que cool! ¡Te felicito! - Dijo Sonic

Despues toco el timbre y todos fueron a sus salones. Sonic y Amy se volvieron a sentarse juntos y charlaban mientras Wilfredo explicaba la clase.

- ¿Y que tema vas a cantar para el teatro de la secundaria? - Pregunto Sonic

- Todavia no te puedo decir, es solamente una sopresa. - Dijo Amy

- Mmmh... Bien, esperare esa sopresa. - Dijo Sonic

- Oye Sonic, ya que eres un amigo... ¿Quisieras ser mi mejor amigo? ¡Me caes re bien! - Dijo Amy dandole una sonrisa

- ¡Claro! - Dijo Sonic con tono de alegria

En una pequeña escena de Sally

- Esa estupida Amy... Ya vera de lo que se merece... - Penso Sally

- Bueno chicos, el lunes explicare algo de la lengua, porque el proximo viernes habra examen. ¡Ahora a copiar! - Dijo el profesor Wilfredo

- Despues hablamos, hay que copiar lo que el profe escribe o nos regallaran. - Susurro Sonic

- Claro Sonic... - Susurro Amy

Copiando lo de matematica, Tails hablaba con Cream, su hermana (NO JUZGUEN Y PERDON POR EL OTRO AVISO ES QUE NO ME DIO UNA IDEA PARA QUE CREAM APARECIERA EN LA SERIE ASI QUE LA SERIE SERA TAILSMO)

- Oye hermana, ¿El sabado vamos al centro comercial Sambil a comer helado? - Pregunto Tails

- ¡Claro hermanito! - Dijo Cream

- Oigan, ¿Tambien puedo ir? - Pregunto Cosmo

- ¡Claro! - Dijeron Cream y Tails

A terminar, Era la hora de tiempo libre, esta vez Amy comio dentro con su amiga Blaze

- Blaze, ¿No crees que te vallas a enamorar algun dia? - Pregunto Amy

- No lo se... Eso creo que pase pero... - Dijo Blaze y empeso a comer su comida

- Blaze, tal vez mi hermano y tu serian una linda pareja. - Dijo Amy

A oir esto, Blaze escupe su comida

- ¿¡QUE!? - Dijo Blaze

- No te miento, seguro que si. - Dijo Amy

- Hjmm... -

Mientras en una escena de Sonic, Sonic estaba sentado afuera escribiendo en su libreta, una cancion para Amy (Awwww :3) Hasta que viene Sally (Nojombre ¬¬)

- Apuesto que escribes una cancion romantica... - Dijo Sally

- Ya dejame tranquilo Sally... - Dijo Sonic

- Me preocuparia si algo de pasara... A tu chica soñada - Dijo Sally

- O mejor... ¿Me dejarias en paz y lagarte de aqui ardilla estupida? - Dijo Sonic con cara de enojado

- ¿Que cosas de mentiras me dices? - Dijo Sally

- Agh, Sally, ni se te ocurra a lastimar a Amy ¿Vale? - Dijo Sonic

Sally se va sin decir nada, Sonic seguia con su cancion sin importar a Sally.

Despues de ese tiempo, viene la clase de musica. Todos lo alumnos estaban alli.

- Muy bien, vamos a empesar con la clase de musica. - Dijo Vainilla

Amy estaba escribiendo en su libreta su cancion. Por lo que Sonic la veia escribir.

- Oye amigo... ¿Estas bien? - Dijo Silver

- Ah? Si si... Estoy bien... - Dijo Sonic distraido

En la clase de ciencias, Sally mientras estaba con su cosa cientifica, Pensaba

- Mmmh... Si es solamente para los musicos seguro que cambiaria la letra de su cancion o mejor... ¡QUEMARLO! Asi Amy no se lo aprendera y pasara pena con el publico... - Penso Sally

Cuando era la hora de la salida, Amy estaba sentada en un banco aprendiendo su cancion

"La nieve junta a la montaña hoy, no hay huellas que seguir. Y en la soledad un reino, y reina vive en mi. El viento ruge y artomenta en mi interior. Una tempestad que e mi salio."

- Mmmh.. Me sale bien... - Penso Amy

"Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver. Buena chica tu siempre debes ser no has de abrir tu corazon, pues ya salio"

Despues empeso a llover, a Amy no la han venido a buscar, asi que se quedo en ese banco hasta que vino Sonic con ua sombrilla

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Pregunto Sonic

Aqui termina el cap! NO SE PIERDAN LA OTRA ES 100% SONAMY! :D


	4. El teatro Cambia personas

Hola chicos Perdon pero este sera larga Por cierto ya como me vuelvo fan de Gravity Falls... Mejor des digo despues... xD

Donde estaba... Si, Sonic se sienta junto a Amy y comparte la sombrilla con Amy

- Y... ¿Todavia no te han venido a buscar? - Pregunto Sonic

- Mi familia no podra por su trabajo, y tengo que irme a mi casa sola... Esperare hasta que la lluvia pase. - Dijo Amy

- Aah... Mi familia tambien tiene uno de eso... - Dijo Sonic

- Y si tienes sombrilla... ¿Porque no te vas? - Pregunto Amy

- ¿Y dejarte aqui sola? Amy, no quiero que te quedes sola. Tu me importas. - Dijo Sonic acarandole la mano

Amy a escuchar lo que habia dicho Sonic, se sonrojo un poco, Despues Sonic de empeso a acaliciar el cabello suabemente y despues de toco el cachete suabemente sus caras se fueron acercando y despues se dieron un beso en los labios (cuanto romance O_O)

Al dia siguiente era el dia especial... El dia del teatro en la secundaria, todos estaban emocionados

- ¡Espero que mi hermanito la pase bien por en el teatro! - Dijo Tails

- Jaja, pues eh oido que Sonic se quedo con Amy a solas... - Dijo Knuckles

- Mmmmh... Me da curiosidad... Yo que se... - Penso Tails

Despues paso Sonic caminado, con cara de felicidad hasta que Tails lo llamo

- ¡SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! - Grito Tails

- ¿¡QUE!? ¡ME ASUSTATES! - Dijo Sonic con cara de nervioso

- Me prengutaba si... Estubistes con Amy mientras llovia... - Dijo Tails

- Mmmh... Si, ¿Porque? - Pregunto Sonic

- Aaah... Bueno era por curiosidad... Jajajaja... -

Despues Sonic se fue de la conversacion, mientras que Tails empeso a pensar

- Que me oculta este Sonic... Mi hermanito mayorsito... - Penso Tails

En vez de la clase normal, empeso el teatro de musica, habia empesado Silver con su guitarra, despues Blaze, Shadow, Amy y por ultimo Sonic. Pero como Sonic no quiso paticipar la ultima seria Amy. Pero ¿El plan de Sally?

- Mmmh... Mientras el plateado esta mejor prepado la trampa del agua... - Susurro Sally

Sally se fue a preparar la trampa, pero Sonic la habia escuchado, entoces Sonic empeso a espiar a Sally de lo que hacia arriba del teatro de la escuela, pero nadie veia lo que hacia ecepto Sonic.

- ¡Oye Sally! ¿Que haces tu alli ariba? - Pregunto Sonic

- ¡Ah! Estem... Nada Sonic... - Dijo Sally distraida

- Me prometistes que no de harias nada a Amy, ¿No? - Dijo Sonic

- Ah, Sonic, tu nunca devistes confiar en mi... Jaja... - Dijo Sally

- Si... Claro - Dijo Sonic sacartiscamente.

Sonic se fue sin decir nada, porque tenia un plan para detener a Sally de la trampa. Venia Blaze cantando. Entoces Sally seguia con su trampa, pero Amy pensaba con nerviosidad

- No puedo esperar a entrar alli... Jaja... - Penso Amy

- ¿Sabias que te puedo leer la mente? - Dijo un erizo color negro con rayas rojas

- ¿En serio? -

- Sip, perdona por interrumpir. Por cierto, me llamo Shadow y te deseo suerte. - Dijo Shadow

- Gracias. - Dijo Amy

Ya era el turno de Shadow con su guitarra (tambien iba a cantar) Sally estaba a punto de terminarla y... La termino xD

- Mujajaja... Muestra tus esperanzas y sueños... ¡Que seran destruidos para siempre! - Dijo Sally mientras miraba a Amy con maldad

- ¡No espero cantar! ¡Esto representa mis esperanzas! - Dijo Amy

Despues Sally se imagino que era ella misma. Sally se sintio un poco triste, ya que no podria aruinarle porque despues Amy acabaria como ella. Sally iba a dejar la trampa hasta que vino Sonic

- ¡YA BASTA SALLY! ¡NO DEJARE QUE DE ARRUINES ESTO A AMY! - Dijo Sonic enfadado

- Pues hasta aqui se acaba. Adios. - Dijo Sally y se va

- Huh? - Dijo Sonic confundido rascandoce la cabeza

Despues venia Amy, a entrar Amy empeso a cantar, sonaba la musica. Pero antes, busquen la musica que deja mucho mas de que hablar.

''Libre Soy''

La nieve pinta la montaña hoy no hay huellas que seguir y la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mi. El viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior una tempestad que en mi salio

Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver buena chica tu siempre debes ser no has de abrir tu corazon pues ya se abrio

Libre soy, Libre soy, no puedo ocultado mas Libre soy Libre soy libertad sin vuelta atras y firme asi me quedo aqui libre soy, libre soy y el frio es parte tambien de mi.

Mirando a la distancia pequeño todo es y los miedos que me ataban muy dejos los deje. Lejania me haces bien ya puedo respirar lo se, a todo renuncie pero a fin me siento en paz

Libre soy, Libre soy, no puedo ocultado mas Libre soy Libre soy libertad sin vuelta atras y firme asi me quedo aqui libre soy, libre soy y el frio es parte tambien de mi.

Fuerte, Fria, escoji esta vida no me sigas, atras esta el pasado nieve, lo cubrio uwooh

Libre soy, Libre soy, no puedo ocultado mas

Libre soy, libre soy, libertad sin vuelta atras y firme asi me quedo aqui libre soy, libre soy, y el frio es parte tambien de mi

libre soy, libre soy, uuuhhh ooh libre soy.

Todos apluadieron a Amy... Fue asombroso

Bueno aqui termina xD por cierto lo de Gravity Falls en eso estoy haciendo un nuevo fic, sera para enero (creo) tambien tiene los personajes de Sonic (En serio) Bueno chao esperen el otro cap.


	5. La Cancion de Sonic para Amy :3

Aqui el otro cap xD este sera corto... Que mala onda jajajaja

Al termino del teatro, afuera Sonic hablaba con Amy

- ¡Amy! ¡Estubistes increible! ¡No sabia que cantabas tan bello! - Dijo Sonic

- Jeje... Gracias Sonic - Dijo Amy sonrojada

- Mmmh.. Si estem... Te traje un regalito... - Dijo Sonic sacando una rosa roja

- Awwww Sonic ¡Que lindo eres! - Dijo Amy

Sally espiaba a Amy y Sonic, se habia enterado algo que Sonic estaba enamorado de Amy.

- Grrr... No lo soporto que Amy sea la novia de Sonic... ¿Y yo que? Mmmmh... - Susurro Sally

Mientras la linda ecena de Sonic y Amy, estaban riendoce comom pareja normal

- Oye Amy... - Dijo Sonic

- ¿Si Sonic? - Pregunto Amy con amabilidad

- Te prepare una cancion... - Dijo Sonic sacando su guitarra

- Awwww... Que lindo -

Sonic habia empesado a cantar la cancion que la hizo para Amy. Empeso a cantar mientras tocaba la guitarra (Busca la cancion en youtube asi queda mucho mas de que hablar)

"Que vida la mia"

Uuuhh...

Me despierto en la mañana para verte pasar, y tenerte por mi mente por el resto del dia... Que vida la mia

Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mi, y me paso todo el dia imaginando tu risa... Que vida la mia

No se que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor, y acaricia tu piel...

Solo quiero conversar solo quiero conocerte dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte. Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo y me muero por salir contigo.

Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada, si estas a mi lado a mi no me importa nada, ya quiero estar entre tus brazos y me muero por probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti. Solo dime que si

Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti, y si duermo solo sueño con tener tu caricias. Que vida la mia...

Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti, y yo me conformo con mirarte otro dia. Que vida la mia...

No se que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor, y acaricia tu piel...

Solo quiero conversar solo quiero conocerte dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte. Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo y me muero por salir contigo.

Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada, si estas a mi lado a mi no me importa nada, ya quiero estar entre tus brazos y me muero por probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti. Solo dime que si

Solo quiero conversar solo quiero conocerte dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte. Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo y me muero por salir contigo.

Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada, si estas a mi lado a mi no me importa nada, ya quiero estar entre tus brazos y me muero por probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti. Solo dime que si

Uh-huuuuh

- ¡Sonic! ¡Que hermosa cancion! - Dijo Amy abrazando a Sonic

- Jajaja...- Dijo Sonic devolviendo el abrazo.

Mientras que Sally... En vez de overdecer el valor, convertira a Amy en una chica mala. O es lo que planea.

- Jejeje... Ya veras rosada... - Susurro Sally diavolicamente

AQUI TERMINA EL CAP! XD Pues nadie a comentado D: Espero comentarios :D Pero oigan, ya que se acerca navidad y se estrena Frozen de Disney me da una idea para un fic de Sonic (SOLO SONIC) y es un fic para la navidad :) este sera parecido a Frozen solamente que cambiare algunas cosas... CHAO! :D


	6. Un secretito

hola otro cap :3 aqui listop :3

* * *

Despues Amy se quito del abrazo.

- Y Sonic... ¿Porque me distes ese beso? - Pregunto Amy

- Mmmhp... ¿Que beso? - Pregunto con curiosidad Sonic

- Tontito, el beso de ayer. - Respondio Amy

- Ah... Ah... - Dijo nervioso Sonic

Sonic estaba un poco nervioso, porque la habia besado porque se habia enamorado de ella, asi que invento una mentirita

- ¡Mira! Se hace tarde... ¡ADIOS! - Dijo Sonic yse fue

- Mmmh... ¿Que esconde? - Se pregunto Amy

- ¡¿SONIC BESO A ESA RATA?! ¡ESTE ES EL COLMO! - Penso con rabia Sally

Sally estaba impresionada pero igual llena de furia y rabia (O.O) ¿Que hara? Despues fue Lunes (lo que dijo Tails del centro comercial lo pongo en el siguiente capitulo) y en la sala principal...

- Hay mama... Hay mama... ¡HAY MAMA! - Dijo Sonic preocupado

- Hermanitoooooo! - Grito Tails

- ¡¿QUE?! - Dijo Sonic

- ¿Porque asi... Tan nervioso? - Pregunto Tails

- ¿Podrias guardar un secreto? - Pregunto Sonic

- Sipi! - Aseguro Tails

- Es que... Estoy enamorado de Amy y la bese el juerves pasado y tengo miedo de decirle... - Dijo Sonic

- Wooooooooow tranqui, no se lo dire a nadie... - Dijo Tails

- Uff, ¡Gracias hermanito! - Dijo Sonic y se fue a otra parte

- Pero no dije que podria contar conmigo... Jejeje :D - Dijo Tails (Chismoso...)

Despues mientras Sonic caminaba tranquilo, se encuentra con Silver

- Sonikku, Sonikku, Asii es tu nombre en japones - Canto Silver con un tono burlon

- ¡CALLATE! - Grito Sonic

- Eh oido que... Besastes a mi hermanita... ¿Que no tenias novia? - Pregunto Silver

- Sally fue mi novia hace años pero ya no y la odio - Dijo Sonic (Suerte... ¬¬)

- Eso responde la segunda pero no la primera - Dijo Silver

- NO TE LO PUEDO DECIR PORQUE DESPUES SE LO DIRAS A AMY! - Dijo Sonic molesto

- ¿Porque siempre me pillas? - Dijo Silver con tono quebrado

- Porque es facil :D - Dijo Sonic

- Te digo algo? Amy no vino - Dijo Silver

- ¿Porque? - Pregunto Sonic

- Porque se quedo dormida XD - Dijo Silver

- Seguro fuistes tu tonto idiota que ni se sabe la tabla del 1 de multiplicar - Dijo Sonic

- ¿Como lo sabes? ¿Acaso eres adivino? D: - Pregunto Silver

- Nop, bueno chao x3 - Dijo Sonic y se va

- Creo que romeo tiene un plan para su julieta... - Penso Silver

QUE HORA ES? HORA DE CLASE! XD Bueno, la rata de Sally se sento con Sonic (Porfa que no sea escena sonally D:) y los demas en sus puestos fijos, mientras Wilfredo explicaba, Sally habla con Sonic

- Mmmh... ¿Me podrias decir porque tu chica no vino hoy? - Pregunto Sally

- ¿Y porque quieres saber si la detestas tanto? - Pregunto Sonic sin responder la pregunta de Sally

- Aah, bueno, solo queria saber de algo de ella. - Dijo Sally

- Y yo no quiero saber nada de ti... - Penso Sonic (Si la odia eeeh :D)

- ¿Y te puedo hacer otra pregunta Sonikku? - Dijo Sally (Sonikku?)

- ¿Desde cuando me dises asi? - Pregunto Sonic

- Desde hace un segundo.. - Dijo Sally

- Como odio esta rata... - Penso Sonic

* * *

Termina el capitulo xD que dicen para el proximo cap? No el de Tails, el 7 capitulo (eso creo estoy perdida) porque me quede sin ideas D: diganme su idea :D Por cierto, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo 2014 (Porque se estrena Sonic Boom xD) DEJEN SUS REWVIEMS COMO IDEAS PARA EL CAPITULO 7 O ESO CREO XD PERO DEJEN:D


	7. Un dia de mala suerte

Perdonar, perdonar por no poner el capitulo del centro comercial perdonar es que no se me ocurre ni un pepito D: y perdonar por poner el cap corto no me dio tiempo D: prometo que el proximo sera largo ;D

* * *

Mientras que Sally hablaba con Sonic y siempre siendo la fastidiosa del salon (xD) No saben lo que de pasara... MALA SUERTE

- ¿Y porque no me quieres decir? - Pregunto Sally

- ¿Podrias callar tu boca? - Dijo Sonic con tono de rabia

- Ja, ni se te ocurra... -

- ¡¿PODRIAS CALLAR TU MALDITA BOCA POR UN SEGUNDO?! - Grito Sonic enojado

Todos miraron a Sonic con lo somprendidos que estaban hasta Wilfredo, pero despues... AQUI VIENE LA MALA SUERTE

- TU! - Dijo Wilfredo señalando a Sonic - Y TU! - Dijo Wilfredo señalando a Sally - A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR! YA! - Dijo Wilfredo enojado (SE LOS DIJE!)

En la escena del director... Estaban Sonic y Sally sentados (pero separados) en la sillas dentro de la oficina del director, el director era Rotbonik (LOL) pero todos lo llamaban Eggman.

- ¿Y ustedes saben que hablar en clase es una falta de respecto? - Dijo Eggman (mejor lo llamo asi)

- ¿Desde cuando? - Preguntaron Sonic y Sally

- Desde 1970 o algo asi. Se mereceran un castigo sin... Receso. Vuelvan a clase. - Dijo Eggman

- ¿¡QUE!? - Dijeron Sonic y Sally

- Dije que vuelvan a clase. -

Pasaron minutos, muchos minutos, hasta que comenzo la clase en el mismo salon (ATENCION HICE ALGUNOS DETALLITOS)

- Muy bien, chicos, vamos a iniciar con un examen. - Dijo Vainilla

- Hay mamasita... No estudie... - Penso Sonic

Vainilla entrego a todos los examenes y todo el mundo empeso a hacer el examen. 1 hora despues...

- Muy bien, entregen los examenes que ya terminamos. - Dijo Vainilla

Pasaron minutitos (LOL XD) Vainilla entrego los examenes, Sonic saco B-, Tails saco A (ya sabemos porque) y Sally saco C (LOOOL)

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Saque C! -

- Ja, espero que te acostumbres... - Dijo Sonic con tono burlon

- No sabe con quien se mete... - Penso Sally

* * *

Bueno aqui termina el capitulo prometo que el proximo sera largo. Los capitulos seran de 20 y buena noticia, haremos la nueva historia! :D Ayer vi frozen y bueno quise contarles que hare una version de Frozen que sera de Sonic espero que les guste. :) Ustedes me diran como seran los personajes. Yo ya tengo uno, cual seria que Amy version Frozen seria Elsa. Ese es el mio, ustedes deciden lo demas :3 des doy oportunidad y por cierto... FanFiction no me dejo publicar este capitulo por un error y solamente puedo entrar en el fic "Finn y Sonic" no se enojen y disculpa D:


End file.
